


summer

by spells



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hot Weather, KuroTsukki Fluff Week 2018, M/M, Prompt Fic, Serenade, Summer, slight nostalgia ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spells/pseuds/spells
Summary: It was just like summer. The heat, the sweat, and the loud Kuroo Tetsurou just outside your window.





	summer

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to snckpck's EP 'songs for someone you love' several times while i wrote and edited this so, this one's for him. a fine dude, he is.
> 
> **day eight:** ~~tickles | hiccups~~ | _serenade_

It smelled like summer. Like bug repellent, orange juice and flowers, like staying up until two in the morning and creeping out your window to sit on the roof, because from there, you could practice the constellations you’d been learning. Like lying on the floor at three pm because it was crazy warm and no matter what you did, nothing made that better. Like a brand-new novel, like a bonfire, like a barbecue.

It smelled like summer. Like thirty-five degrees Celsius, like mosquitoes buzzing in your ear, like stinkbugs flying into your hair, like sunburns and Neutrogena products.

Kei sat on the floor so he could rest his back against the cool wall, sighing as soon as his skin came in contact with it.

“It’s really not that hot, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi frowned and tilted his head, looking something between amused and confused.

In response, Kei scoffed, “It is. I hate it.”

“We can go to mine if y-“

Yamaguchi’s sentence was interrupted by sudden, quick-paced music. Loud and bothersome, and right outside Kei’s window. He stood up, feeling a death wish prickling behind his eyes.

He pushed his head outside the window, the stale hot air surprising him, and the music so loud, it almost pushed him back inside. He could see the glass of his windows vibrating with the sound, and when he looked down, he couldn’t have been any madder.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Kuroo?”

Kei had to shout to be heard, and that only irritated him more. He missed the wall, missed the chilly paint against his back and the peace of ten seconds ago. Kuroo smiled, grinned, and Kei felt himself one breath away from jumping down and murdering him.

“I’m serenading you!” He screamed back, and Kei had so many options of snarky remarks to answer with, he couldn’t choose. His teeth were clenched so hard he felt like they’d crack. He turned back into the room and looked at Yamaguchi.

Now, Yamaguchi looked just entertained. He grew a little red when Kei looked at him, and his shoulders raised like when he was about to start apologizing, but Kei stopped him. “I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t wait for Yamaguchi’s answer before he jumped out of the room and darted down the stairs, his house passing by him in a blur, like when you’re in the car and the trees outside run by, as if they were moving and not you.

Kuroo had lowered his speaker when Kei got to him, not raised above his head anymore, but he was still grinning, and the music was still loud.

He looked like summer. Like leaving your hair the same way it woke up as, like standing in the sun for too long, like a long walk down a large suburban street. Like being in your room shirtless because it’s just that fucking warm, and choosing the first T-shirt you see when you have to venture outside. Like falling asleep on the couch when there’s nothing to worry about, no school, no extracurriculars, no nothing. Like a sunscreen ad, like tree shadows at noon, like sitting under your ceiling fan.

He looked like summer. A baby pink Nekoma High T-shirt, black Tactel shorts, orange flip-flops. A breeze flew past them just so his bangs could ruffle against his forehead, but Kei stood still and appreciated it nonetheless.

“Please pause the music,” he said, as soon as the breeze stopped, and his cool literally went off.

Calmly, Kuroo reached down and pressed the play/pause button of his speaker; just like it’d started, suddenly, the music stopped. Now, Kei could hear the birds again, and his desire to kill them one by one came back cheerfully.

“Again, _what_ are you doing here?” Kei took a step forward, betting on his intimidation skills, even though he knew they didn’t work on Kuroo.

He was right; Kuroo just grinned, dumbly, even if not dumb at all. “I was serenading you, until you interrupted me. Was that not clear?”

“You weren’t _serenading_ me,” Kei scoffed, ignoring the light warmth on his cheeks. It was barely noticeable, really; it was already warm enough, blush or no blush. “You were bothering me and my neighbors, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“You’ve really dropped the honorifics, huh?”

Kei frowned, because Kuroo didn’t even have the right to be mad about that. And about that, of all things? Seriously? “What?”

Maybe something was wrong with Kuroo, specifically. Maybe he was high. He took a step forward, and smiled wider, “I love you.”

Kei was taken aback, right then.

It wasn’t because of the words, exactly, even though that _was_ mostly why. It was because that was their first time saying that to each other. Because he’d spent too many nights lying in his bed, wishing the heat away and staring at the ceiling, wondering whether he loved Kuroo. Because he’d stared at a screen, be it his phone or computer, for too long, reading and rereading and rerereading his conversations with Kuroo, wondering what was the feeling that bloomed in his chest. Because he could never act with Kuroo the way he did with others, he was always full of soft spots, always such a fool.

“What?”

Kuroo didn’t say it again, because he knew Kei’d heard it just as well as Kei did.

“I love you too,” he said, after a second, because it came out naturally. Because he didn’t feel guilty for saying it, he didn’t feel wrong, he didn’t feel bad. Because it felt like dancing, natural, flowy. Because it lifted such a weight off his shoulders, he had stopped noticing it was there.

Kuroo kept smiling, and he looked right. He looked confident, bright, right. Like freedom, like staying up on your phone until three in the morning, like taking the bus downtown and visiting a coffee shop with your best friend. Like late-night parties looking up at skyscraper windows, like sitting on the shade two inches away from the sun, like eating toast when you wake up at lunchtime.

Kei couldn’t stop looking at him, his eyes a myriad of earth and wood and gold and copper, his skin a different color each time he moved.

“What are you doing here, Kuroo?” He asked softly, not accusing him of anything. Curiosity pouring out.

Finally, he got his answer, and it sounded like summer. Like freedom and lightness and beauty and happiness. Like pretty clouds when the sun’s setting, like leaves trembling even when there’s no wind, like an air-conditioned store after walking miles under the sun. Like cold water with freezing ice, like sunglasses and a baseball cap, like drying slowly once you’re out of the pool.

It sounded like summer. Like Kuroo. Like a grin, a slight tip of his head, a flush of his cheeks.

“I needed to tell you I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/karasunya)
> 
> merry christmas eve, folks! it is summer down where i live and i hate summer so much so. this is an attempt at highlighting the good parts, i guess. i hope it warms up anyone who's freezing!  
> kudos, comments, bookmarks And tweets will literally mean the MOST EVER bc im hella proud of this one so. i hope yall liked it too! see you tomorrow for the last day, i hope fluff week's been good to everyone!


End file.
